rwbyocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Fall
Backstory The birth of Ash was not at all planned to say the least. The one and only Cinder Fall was just starting to dip into her evil planning, and she hadn't yet done anything to achieve her goals. In fact, she was young at the time, maybe the age of sixteen. Even so, one night, she decided to stop her planning and go have a little bit of fun. She went to Junior's club, which had just opened at the time, to ease the stress of planning world domination. After several underaged drinks, Cinder was rather intoxicated. And that was just around the time that she met Adam Taurus, the young White Fang revolutionist who was also drunk. And if you haven't seen where this was going yet, nine months later, the accident of Ash Fall was born. Adam and Cinder split ways, leaving Cinder to care for a daughter that she didn't really want in the first place. Of course, upon realizing how helpful Ash could be to her evil plans, Cinder decided that she could mold the young child into a war machine. Personality Ash has always had a tough outer shell. On first glance, it seems that nothing in the world could possibly hurt her. She always has a powerful yet respectful composure around others. Even on the inside, Ash is usually rather independent and not easily hurt by others harsh words. Unless those words came from her mother. Ash has an undying respect for her mother, but who wouldn't have respect for a woman who managed to steal some of the Fall Maiden's powers? She has seen her as her greatest role-model her entire life. The young Faunus has always wanted nothing more than to gain her mother's respect, and often times she has due to her obedience and willingness to fight under any circumstance. However, when Ash gets too stubborn, or questions her mother's 'master' plans, she is easily reminded that she was just a mistake that happened to be valuable to her master's plan. Far below her outer exterior, Ash is incredibly sensitive, and simple words or remarks from her role-model not only hurts her deep down, but motivates her to do better. Similar to her mother, Ash also has an un-explainable thirst for power and will do whatever it takes to fill the burning emptiness inside of her, even if it means to kill. However, Ash surprisingly does have a side that is rather caring and sweet. Her role-model of a mother calls it her weakness, which makes Ash strive to hide the kind and helpful part of her. Weakness Cinder says that Ash's good side is one of her weakness. A speedy and quick fighter will take her down easily as well as water based attacks. Strengths Ash is great at hand to hand combat, making that her way of fighting. She can also use the little power she has to her advantage and also make people think she is a devil in disguise. Semblance Team In the fanfic that is in writing, From Dusk to Ashes and Dark to Dawn, Ash's teammates are Xeo "Z" Lykos, Dawn Caster, and Dusk Schnee Rose.